Contemplation
by Never See Me Coming
Summary: A casual day spent at a local coffee shop, full of deep thought and contemplation about modern day. Some light romance.


It's raining outside, but I like it. I like it a lot.

I'm here at the local coffee shop with my laptop, just browsing the net, checking me email, reveling in my freedom. My hot simmering tea is tingling my nose and it feels pretty good. The rest of the shop is empty, a pleasure I rarely get to enjoy. Outside, people walk around, with trench coats, umbrellas, and their big awkward rain boots.

Oh, but it's almost time. It is now 2:54, and she should be coming really soon. Everyday at nine in the morning and three in the afternoon, there's this girl that runs by the shop. She's very consistent and never misses a beat. Every day, when she goes by, I wave, and she smiles. A friendly gesture between two individuals. Oh wait, here she is.

I got to give it to her, she is fine. It's not the brightest idea to run in the rain, but whatever. Her face is very concentrated. I can tell she takes her running very seriously. Oh, but she's getting closer. I raise my hand to wave, and she looks up, face beaming. Soon she is past the window, then the door, and then out of sight. I should talk to her one day. She's probably really interesting. I'll do it tomorrow. Sometime tomorrow. Ya, that sounds good.

I now look down at my computer, browsing through more sites. One about Paris, another about playing harmonica, and of course, millions of ads about love and relationships. To that I say bah. Being single is the greatest thing ever. So many options, without all of those mettlesome emotions binding you down. Free love is totally the way to go, and I personally think people are just not made for monogamy. There are so many wonderful people out in the world, so why do we have to chain ourselves down to one person?

This is the way to spend one's life; quiet comfortable solitude, with a cup of steaming hot tea, and harmless flirting. I find joy in thinking and the mental stimulation that come with big questions. And that is what I spend my days doing. With endless thought comes endless contentment, and with that true simple happiness.

I lean back, stretch and emit a loud yawn.

And even if people think they can be monogamous, they're still going about it the wrong way. You don't find someone perfect or "the one" and then spend every moment happy and fulfilled. People change as life continuously imparts more wisdom and lessons on us. So who you claimed to love unconditionally when you were eighteen might grow to be a grumpy and bitter old man in your forties. People who are successful in marriages, in all aspects, learn to respect the meaning of a marriage. When they say "in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad" they really mean it. You're not supposed to stick with them only when the times are good. Only those who can really follow the terms of a marriage and obey its laws deserve the commitment and security it provides.

I reach for my mug and sip, nothing. I go up to the counter and fill it up. I always keep a box of my own tea leaves here, and all I ask for is hot water. The manager is really nice, and actually talks on a pretty deep level too. Our conservations span from everything to anything.

That's what a friendship should be; two people, who share a common interest, talking freely whatever comes to mind. I never look for advantages to having friends, other than companionship. I feel like that's something we lose as we grow older. The reason why kids can make such innocent friendships is because they're incapable. Children can't help each other do errands, or make connections. They can only be companions. And that's why childhood friendship is the strongest there is. If you want to make a true friend, never help them out. Ever. That'll really put your relationship to the test. If you still stay good friends, then feel free to be as open and helpful as you want. But if they decide to leave you because you aren't helpful to them, good riddance.

It's getting late. The sky is getting darker, and the rain is getting heavier. Slowly, closing time is getting near. But I'm excited for when this store closes. That's when the real joy comes out. Yes, this shop is warm and cozy and comfortable, and gives me a place for thought, but it's more than that. At closing time, the real wonder reveals itself.

The manager emerges from a backroom to the front door and flips the sign to Closed. As she turns off all the lights I quickly make my way to the hot water boiler to refill again, and then we make our way to the corner couches.

She takes off her name tag and places it on the table taking a long sip of her coffee. I put my head against the back and stare at the ceiling.

"Quiet day"

"Ya"

"Maybe it'll be better tomorrow"

"Hopefully not"

"Thanks"

"No offense, it's just nice when it's quiet"

"Ya I get you. Still,"

"Ya I know"

"Alright"

She is quite beautiful as well. Not as striking, but its cause the air of mystery doesn't surround her. And maybe that's a good thing. We shouldn't chase the shadow too much, less we lose hold of the substance. And she's successful too. And single. I wonder why no man has pursued her yet? Haha, I guess people like me are doomed to be pessimists of love and loners forever. I play around with her nametag, feeling the indented letters.

"Hey Syaoran,"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering"

Music to me ears. She soon begins to list off the things that have been on her mind, the normal questions that plague our minds. I'm listening, very acutely, so I can already start to form a response for our discussion. But as she tells me whats been on her mind, I being to think, I think I could grow to love this one. Maybe. As she finishes up, I stop playing with the carved symbols of her emblem and respond.

"Well Sakura..."


End file.
